


A blessing of life

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Pre-Canon, Rape, Sisyphus is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sisyphus has the god of the death as a prisoner in his closet, and he'll make sure to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Sisyphus/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	A blessing of life

Who could have thought the god of death could be so beautiful? Who else other than him could claim they have a god in their closet?

And the god was even more beautiful all chained up, just for him.

And he was even more beautiful when he was holding back tears and moans, biting his lower lips while Sisyphus moved in him and stroked him from behind.

The first times, the god was more chatty. He threatened him with curses and punishments from him and from the gods. When he noticed that didn't work, he went so low to start begging.

But when he finally learned there was nothing he could do, he just… endured it?  
No, those weren’t the right words.

Yes, the sounds the god made were surely from pain, but the way his cheeks were flushed couldn’t be just from shame and rage.

«Don’t act like you are not enjoying this.»

Murmured the king, with a wicked smile.

Thanatos gritted his teeth, before saying:

«Curse you»

Sisyphus was almost surprised. In the last times the answers he got were silence or “No, stop”.

Well, it didn’t matter. There wasn’t much the god could do chained like that.

And there wasn’t much he could do when he came all over his stomach, making a pitiful noise the king would still remember even in the deeps of Tartarus.

«See? Look what a mess you made of yourself»

He was almost close too.

This time, the god didn’t say anything, he just tried -and failed- to hold back his tears.

Sisphyus had many blessings in life, but being able to hear the whimpers from overstimulation from the god of death was one of the best prizes he ever received.

He finally came inside him, leaning his forehead on one of Thanatos’ shoulders.

He stayed inside for a while, before pulling out. The god said something incomprehensible.

«What was that, my friend?»

Asked the mortal, raising an eyebrow.

«You’ll pay for this».

Said Thanatos.

Sisyphus just laughed.

It was possible. Only an idiot could think there were not going to be consequences. But whatever the gods had in store for him was all worth it just to see the humiliation in the god’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m not into noncon  
> Some tweets and fan arts: Noncon Sisyphus and Thanatos amirite  
> Me: So that was a fucking lie


End file.
